


A Quiet Evening In

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Just a quiet evening at home. With a little surprise.





	A Quiet Evening In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



Greg came through the door dragging after a long day at work. He perked up with a smile as Mycroft came out of the kitchen holding a towel. “Dinner is ready.”

“Thanks, love,” Greg walked over and gave him a peck on the lips before following him to the dining room. He’d never get tired of Mycroft in rolled up shirt sleeves, top two buttons undone, tie discarded along with his suit coat to keep it from interfering with making dinner. “Get off early today?”

“I did. I was told to start my weekend early and so I thought perhaps dinner, some wine and a bath might be a good start.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” said Greg, sitting down and taking a moment to admire Mycroft’s always perfect plating. He didn’t often have time to cook the way he’d like to, so it was nice when he could.

Mycroft poured them each a glass of wine, sitting close to Greg. It was still ridiculous to have the two of them at this huge table in this fancy dining room, but it was perfect all the same. They ate and had quiet conversation about nothing of consequence. Greg could feel the tension seeping from his shoulders as the wine and food and conversation did their work.

Greg picked up the plates when they finished. “I’ll take care of the dishes.”

“And I’ll run the bath,” said Mycroft, stealing a kiss.

Greg watched him walk away with a small smile, then carried everything into the kitchen.

He quickly washed up the dishes, then took the trash outside. As he turned to go back in he heard a noise. Cocking his head he went to investigate, finding a tiny black kitten curled up by the bin. “Well aren’t you something,” murmured Greg, picking it up and looking around for signs of any other people or animals, but seeing nothing.

At least its eyes were open. It was hard to tell how old the creature was, but it nearly fit in the palm of Greg’s hand. The kitten mewed and Greg pet it, carrying it into the house.

“Mycroft,” he called, stepping into the bedroom.

Mycroft stepped out of the en suite and raised an eyebrow. “A kitten?”

“Seems like it found us,” said Greg.

Mycroft smiled and took the kitten. “I’ll have Anthea bring some supplies for Midnight.”

“Midnight?” asked Greg.

“Seems a fitting name for a black cat, does it not?”

“A bit cliche, but I’ll forgive you if we can keep it.” Greg kissed his cheek.

“Would you prefer Sirius?” 

Greg chuckled and kissed his nose. “Midnight is fine. Sleek cat, but doesn’t seem underfed.”

“Young, too. Well, I’ll have Anthea take him in to check for a chip.”

Mycroft picked up his mobile. “Your bath is ready, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Greg watched as Mycroft nuzzled that cat and made his way out. He hoped they would get to keep it. 

He turned and walked into the en suite, finding steam rising from the tub bubble bath. He stripped and climbed in, leaning back and closing his eyes. 

Mycroft stepped in a few minutes later. Greg opened his eyes and helped him get settled against his chest. “Anthea has taken Midnight and will return if she doesn’t belong to anyone,” he said, laying against Greg’s chest. 

Greg kissed the top of his head. “Cat that small I doubt there’s a chip. Where do you want to put the litter box?”

Mycroft smiled softly and they fell into easy conversation about the practicalities of pet ownership. Greg gently held him, watching as my Mycroft toyed with the bubbles. Finally Mycroft turned his head and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Greg, cupping his cheek.

“Being you, being here.”

Greg gave him another gentle kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Mycroft sighed against his lips. “We should probably get out of the tub, however, Anthea will be back soon.”

“Alright,” said Greg, hugging him and helping him up. They dried one another off, stealing more tender kisses before getting into pyjamas.

The door bell rang and Mycroft gave Greg one more kiss. “That will be Anthea. I’ll be in bed shortly.”

“You better,” teased Greg, reaching for his toothbrush.

By the time Mycroft came back upstairs with Midnight Greg was sitting in bed and reading a book. He looked up and smiled. “Ours?”

“Yes,” said Mycroft, depositing the kitten on Greg’s lap and going to brush his own teeth.

Greg set the book aside and lay down on his side, petting Midnight. The cat curled up against his chest, purring loudly despite its size.

Mycroft smiled fondly as he got into bed. “Perfect,” he announced.

“Only cause you’re here,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft kissed him gently, careful not to disturb Midnight. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
